


nothing on my mind

by poutings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders' Era, james and peter aren't really in it, kind of, sorry james not sorry peter, there's a prank in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutings/pseuds/poutings
Summary: “You’re not going to hex me, are you?” Sirius asks hesitantly.Remus shakes his head. He can’t form words. He’s afraid he’ll blurt out what he actually wants to do.“For a second there…” Sirius trails off, and Remus can swear he sees his gaze flicker down to his lips.Five times Sirius thought Remus wanted to hex him and one time he knew he didn't.





	nothing on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> this includes my first serious/Sirius pun. hope it was worth it. enjoy!

1.

“Prongs, you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, Wormy, he’s not Sirius, I am.”

“Shut up, Padfoot.”

Remus tries his hardest not to look back and forth between the three of them like he’s at a tennis match, and instead, pulls a paperback out of his pocket and props it up between his cup and his plate. 

His friends have been arguing all morning, trying to come up with the perfect plan for a prank they’ll pull later in the week. 

Remus sighs. He can’t believe it’s only Tuesday. The full moon is tomorrow. 

“Moony, back me up here,” Sirius says, turning to face him. He lays his head on Remus’ shoulder and looks up, pulling his best puppy dog face. 

Remus barely glances up, too used to the effects of Sirius Black when he’s trying to get what he wants. “No,” he says around a mouthful of food. “Leave me out of it.”

“Oh, come on, Moony,” James whines. “We need your help. You know as well as we do that you’re the only reason any of our pranks work out.”

Remus actually does look up at that because—is James being _humble_? When he sees the smirk on James’ face, though, he immediately looks back down. It’s a trap. James is appealing to Remus’—surprisingly large—ego. 

“Moony,” Peter starts, but Remus rounds on him.

“Not you, too,” he says a little too loudly. “I’m not helping.”

“Moony,” Sirius whines, shifting his head—that's _still_ on Remus’ shoulder—a little bit so he's resting his chin and looking directly into Remus’ eyes when he turns. “Have a little fun.”

Remus is capable of having fun, he knows this. They all know this. There’d been the prank that involved the Giant Squid that Remus had thought of that had been fun. And the prank that involved Peeves serenading Snape in every one of his classes that had been fun. And even the prank that involved Lily getting trapped in a broom cupboard with James that Remus had reluctantly admitted to being fun. 

There were _plenty_ of times that Remus had _had a little fun_ , but right now, while he was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall with his best friends and the rest of the student body, all he could think about was kissing Sirius Black right on his stupid mouth.

He glances down for the briefest second at Sirius’ lips, hoping to anyone that will hear him that Sirius doesn’t notice, and says quietly, “I have fun.”

Sirius laughs. Right in his face. Remus huffs. “More fun that hexing me,” he says. “Which I know you want to do right now.”

Remus refrains from rolling his eyes. If only he knew what he really wanted to do to him right now. “Padfoot,” he says, aiming for patronizing but most likely hitting breathy and affectionate. 

Sirius laughs again, turning back to look at James and Peter across the table, but still keeping his head on Remus’ shoulder. 

“You’re killing us, Moony,” James tells him, shaking his fork in his direction.

Remus glances at Peter, who just shrugs and nods his head. He huffs again. 

He’s going to give in. They all know he is.

Besides, Remus does actually have an idea to make their stupid prank better.

He stares them all down individually, starting with Peter—the weakest link—and ending with Sirius.

Sirius smiles at him, slow and mischievous, and Remus can’t help but smile back, his own reflecting the nature of Sirius’. 

James laughs across the table and Peter whoops. 

They know he’s given in.

“Fine,” he says, to confirm what they’re all thinking already. 

Sirius throws an arm around his shoulders. “And you didn’t even hex me,” he says with a laugh.

_Or kiss you, damn it_ , Remus thinks, going back to his book. He counts this situation as a partial win.

  

2.

“Padfoot, honestly, where is everyone else?” Remus asks. 

They’ve been sitting here for at least twenty minutes, Sirius telling Remus _James and Peter should be here any second, Moony. I swear._ But so far, neither of them have shown up. 

Remus levels Sirius with what he hopes is a stern look. It might just be fond. He’s working on it, he really is, but he can’t help that he’s in love with his best friend. 

“They should be here—”

“Any second,” Remus finishes. “Yeah, you’ve only said that a thousand times.” 

Sirius grins at him and it’s lopsided and wide, and Remus is starting to contemplate going to look for James and Peter himself if it means he doesn’t have to sit here and pretend not to stare at Sirius’ lips. 

“Do you want to just start without them?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius says slowly. Then, shaking his head, “Okay.”

Remus nods. “Alright.” 

The four of them were supposed to meet in the dormitory after lunch to go over the plan for the prank. James had insisted that this was the only time to do it because he’s studying with Lily tonight. (Though _studying with Lily_ actually means _bothering Lily_ , and they all know it, but no one points that out to James lest they mysteriously get a broken nose. (Though Remus is particularly skilled at healing broken bones and they all know that, too.))

“First of all,” Remus starts, “do we want everyone to know that it was us?”

“They’ll know it was us regardless,” Sirius says.

“Well, yeah, but do we want them to know or do we want them to just know?”

Sirius stares at him. “What’s the difference?”

“If they know, it means that McGonagall will most likely give us detention. But if they just know, we’ll walk free.”

Sirius thinks for a bit. “I guess we want them to just know,” he decides. 

“Okay, then I think we should change the location from the Great Hall. It’s too obvious, too open.” Remus pulls out a piece of parchment to write things down as he goes. Just in case James and Peter will be interested in what they missed during this oh-so-important meeting that they failed to show up to. 

“Do you have another idea for the location, then?”

Remus smirks at him. “Of course I do. Who do you think I am?”

Sirius smiles. “Right. The Magnificent Moon.”

Remus makes a face. “Never again. Anyway, the second floor corridor is much better, I think. It’s heavily traveled, so we’ll still get the desired effect. We can be there and not have it be as suspicious as if we were sitting in the middle of the Great Hall. Most likely no professors will be there if we do it during classes, so McGonagall won’t—hey, are you even listening to me?”

Sirius is lounging back on Remus’ pillows, his eyes half-closed and his mouth slightly hanging open. 

“Are you asleep?”

“What,” Sirius says, sitting up the slightest bit. “Of course not, Moony. You were talking about—talking…”

Remus stares at him. He looks ridiculously attractive, laying across Remus’ bed, his eyes lidded and dark. Remus swallows. He really really wants to kiss him. It would be so easy, too: he could just push up onto his knees and lean over Sirius’ body, holding himself up by his hands on either side of Sirius’ head, dipping his head down just the slightest bit to connect their mouths, lowering his hips to—

“Hey, Moony,” Sirius says with a laugh. “Now who’s spacing out?”

Remus clears his throat. This is not the time to be thinking about this. 

“You’re not going to hex me, are you?” Sirius asks hesitantly. 

Remus shakes his head. He can’t form words. He’s afraid he’ll blurt out what he actually wants to do. 

“For a second there…” Sirius trails off, and Remus can swear he ses his gaze flicker down to his lips.

He shakes his head again and decides it was a trick of the light or something. 

Suddenly, James and Peter burst through the door, panting. 

“Where have you two been?” Remus shouts at them, grateful for the distraction. 

“What are you talking about, Moony?” James asks. “We’re meeting half an hour after lunch. Wormtail and I were outside waiting to come up here. Padfoot said—”

“You’re here now,” Sirius says loudly, cutting across James. 

Remus tilts his head at him, a question Sirius chooses to ignore by staring determinately at James, his eyes narrowed in a way that says _shut up_. 

“Okay,” Remus says slowly. He doesn’t want to know. “I’ll fill you in on what I already told Padfoot.”

“Great,” James cheers. “It’s going to be a proper slip-n-slide. Fucking fantastic Muggle creation, ay, Moony?” 

  

3\. 

“Moony, hurry up!” Sirius shouts down the corridor. 

Remus looks up from where he’s working on the faucet on the door. 

Sirius just put it there, and Remus is supposed to be charming it to spill water, but Sirius started shouting at him as soon as he knelt down. 

“I’m trying!” he shouts back. “Just let me get the spellwork right, and then we can go.”

“Moony, I swear,” Sirius starts.

“Just shut up, will you?” Remus calls. “I’m almost done.” He whispers the last of the spell, hoping it’ll work and he won’t have to start the whole thing over. He sits there on the floor, staring at the faucet. When nothing happens, he groans. “You’ve got to be—oh! Padfoot, it works!”

Water starts to pour out of the faucet and Remus stands up hurriedly.

“Of course it worked. You’re a bloody genius after all,” Sirius grumbles, but it still sounds affectionate. 

Remus turns and smiles at him, walking away from the faucet, water following behind him slowly.

“We really have to hurry, though, Moony, because classes end soon—I still can’t believe you skipped class just to do this,” Sirius says, cutting off his own sentence. 

Remus just shrugs at him. “I told you I have fun.” 

Sirius laughs. “Who would’ve thought old Moony would skip class for a bit of pranking.”  
“Move, you tosser,” Remus says, shoving Sirius when he finally reaches him. “You said yourself we have to hurry. The water will reach the end of the corridor in a few minutes.”

“Right.” Sirius nods, turning on his heel to walk back towards the staircases. “We should probably—”

“What is this?” 

Remus and Sirius both turn to see Filch standing at the opposite end of the hall. 

“Fuck,” Sirius whispers, grabbing Remus’ sleeve and pulling him into the cupboard ahead of them. 

They stumble inside and Sirius pulls the door shut, resting his back against it. 

“Are we really doing this?” Remus says, exasperated. “I thought we stopped hiding in cupboards in fourth year. Especially since we can’t fit.”

Sirius glances between them—at the very small gap between their chests and the way their knees are knocking into each other. “Desperate times?” he tries.

Remus just rolls his eyes. “Why does this never happen to Wormtail and Prongs?” he wonders aloud because really? Why is it always him and Sirius. Trapped in a bloody cupboard for Merlin knows how long. Why is it always the two of them who are in danger of being caught. Why can’t they get the cloak for once. Or the map. Or _anything_ to keep Remus from having to be trapped with the one person in the school he desperately wants to snog. 

“Those lucky bastards,” Sirius says, and Remus can swear he sounds a little hurt. 

He gives him a look, but if he’s being honest, he doesn’t know if Sirius can even see him. It’s dark in the cupboard and—is that…

“Is the water starting to leak in here?” Remus asks. 

“Just wanted to turn the corridor into a water slide of sorts,” Sirius mumbles. 

“It was a good plan. It didn’t work, but it was good.” 

“It would’ve worked,” Sirius says, “if you had—”

“Oh, no,” Remus starts, “don’t blame this on me. You were the one who took forever to transfigure the knob into the faucet. You’d think he’d be good at that, too, but oh well.”

“I suppose you’d like to hex me then?” Sirius says, and it’s not a question, not really, because Remus knows he genuinely thinks he wants to hex him.

And, really? What is it with him and thinking Remus constantly wants to hex him. There are more exciting things that he’d rather do. One of them something that rhymes with hex, but…no. He shouldn’t be thinking about this now. Or ever. 

But here he is. Alone with Sirius. Again. Wanting to kiss him. 

Will Remus ever get a break?

“No,” he breathes. 

Sirius’ eyes go a little wide, unsure. “You don’t?”

“No,” Remus repeats. He doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he starts to say that actually, he’d rather like to kiss him, but then the door is thrown open and Sirius almost falls into the ever growing body of water and Remus reaches out quickly to catch him, pulling him back against himself.

“Boys,” McGonagall says and Sirius and Remus both suck in a breath.

_Caught._

“Come with me, please.” And with that, she turns around. 

Remus glances at Sirius, a what the fuck look passing between them before Sirius extracts himself from Remus’ arms and they both follow McGonagall down the corridor, their shoes sloshing underneath them.

 

4\. 

“I can’t believe she gave us fucking detention,” Sirius groans. “On the day of the full moon of all things.”

Remus just sighs. After McGonagall had found them yesterday, the corridor had been quickly dried before any students could slip or slide, and _of course_ only Sirius and Remus had received detention since James and Peter were still nowhere to be found. Remus silently cursed both of them, staring at Sirius where he lounged against a desk. 

In Remus’ opinion, they’d gotten off easy. Since McGonagall knows what the full moon means for Remus, she only assigns them to clean her classroom as their punishment. They don’y even need to finish, technically, because McGonagall says they have to leave at dinnertime, though he firmly thinks that she’ll make them come back when Remus is will enough to finish their task. 

Remus is busy staring at Sirius draped over the desk when he finally realizes he’s been dusting the same corner for the past ten minutes. He shakes his head, moving to a desk on the opposite side of the room, determined not to think about how he’s with Sirius in an abandoned classroom. No one else around. The perfect place for snogging. 

No, he’s not going to think about that. He’s going to think about the desk that he has to clean and the full moon tonight. 

Fuck. It’s getting closer and closer to dinnertime. Closer and closer to the full. 

“Moony?”

Remus jumps a little, surprised to find that Sirius has moved across the entire room to stand right in front of him—and, wow, he’s _so close_. Remus only has to move a couple centimeters to be able to touch him. It would be so easy to just lean in…

“Moony?” Sirius asks again. 

“Yeah,” Remus breathes, setting down his rag. He wouldn’t even have to stretch his arm out fully to reach the back of Sirius’ neck. 

Sirius takes another step towards him and Remus unconsciously takes one back, his back hitting a bookshelf against the wall. “Moony,” Sirius says, and it comes out low and breathy and Remus all but turns into a puddle at Sirius’ feet. 

He’s so gone for this boy. 

Sirius is so close, and getting closer, and Remus doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Should he put them in his pockets? Across his chest? They feel like weights just hanging down at his sides and he desperately wants to reach out and touch Sirius. 

He’s surprised when Sirius is the one to reach out and touch him, his hand coming up to brush against Remus’ cheek in a gesture so _tender_ and _soft_ that Remus forgets how to breathe. 

“Padfoot?” he asks quietly, unsure what’s happening between them. 

He has to admit that he’d briefly entertained the idea that Sirius could reciprocate his feelings, though he’d abandoned that after the fourth girl Sirius hooked up with behind the greenhouse. 

But right now, with Sirius almost pressed up against him and the back of his hand still on Remus’ cheek, he has to admit that it’s looking more and more promising. 

“You won’t hex me will you?” Sirius asks. “If I…”

Remus shakes his head, angling his chin upwards slightly at the same time. 

Sirius starts to lean in, and Remus stays still, waiting for him to finally do it, to _finally_ kiss him. 

But then Sirius is pulling away lightning fast and Remus is left feeling cold and McGonagall walks into the room. 

“Boys,” she greets them and Remus nods a little, still stunned from what almost happened. “You may go to dinner now.”

Neither of them move. Remus is still pressed against the bookcase and Sirius is practically on the other side of the room, having sprung away so quickly. 

“Off you go,” McGonagall insists. 

Remus finally pushes off from the bookcase, finding that he can still move his feet, and walks past her out the door. 

“Thank you, Professor,” he mumbles on his way out, stalling by the door to wait for Sirius. 

They walk in silence to the Great Hall and it’s not awkward but it’s different— _charged_ in a way. 

 

5. 

As soon as Remus’ bones have reconfigured themselves in such a way that he’s himself again, he groans. He tries to refrain from moving at all—he wouldn’t even breathe if he didn’t have to. 

He feels something soft brush up against his leg and he steels himself to open his eyes, though he can only manage one. 

Padfoot is nuzzling up against his ankle, soft whining sounds coming from his mouth. He looks up at Remus then and Remus smiles the slightest bit at him. At least he thinks it’s a smile, but judging by the way Padfoot tilts his head and lopes closer, Remus decides it must’ve been more of a grimace. 

“Hey,” he tries to say, but it comes out like more of a sigh. He tilts his head back down to rest against the floor, his neck starting to hurt, and Padfoot licks the side of his face gently. 

If Remus could lift his hand to run against his thick fur, he would, but every bone in his body feels like a lead weight. He closes his eyes, breathing through his nose in a slow, even pattern. 

_Calm down_ , he tells himself. _You’ve had worse mornings than this._

He starts to feel something wet on his shoulder, and after cracking an eye open he sees it’s Padfoot lapping at a particularly bad wound on his shoulder. 

They lay like that for what feels like forever while Remus tries to regain his strength. Finally, he’s able to lift himself onto his elbows, settling his head against his uninjured shoulder and looking out the corner of his eye at Padfoot.

“Sirius,” he says, and suddenly Padfoot’s a boy again. 

“How are you, Moony?” he whispers, coming to kneel in between his legs. 

Remus tries again at the smile, decidedly _not_ thinking about Sirius’ position, especially while he’s still unclothed. “Been worse,” he says. 

Sirius reaches up, his hand hovering over his hurt shoulder. 

Remus watches him, his heart pounding. “What happened to it?”

Sirius shakes his head, biting his lip. 

Remus really wants to kiss him. _Damn it._

“I’ll tell you later,” Sirius says evasively.

Remus just looks at him.

“I mean it,” he says. “I don’t want you to worry right now. Not that you have to worry,” he adds quickly, pushing Remus back down a little when he moves to stand up. “Don't move too much. I know you’re thinking about hexing me right now, but it can wait till later, too. Just rest right now.” Sirius settles his hand just below the gash on his shoulder: a gentle weight keeping Remus in place. 

“Actually,” Remus says, purposefully slow to counter the racing of his heart, “I was thinking about kissing you.” 

Just as the words leave his mouth, a sudden wave of nausea washes over him and he sways backwards. 

Sirius jumps up right away, going to sit behind him. “Whoa there,” he breathes, settling Remus back against his chest. “Easy, Moony.”

Remus closes his eyes again, leaning his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “Thanks,” he whispers. 

He doesn’t know if he’s about to fall asleep or pass out, but just before he goes under, he scoots up the slightest bit and kisses the underside of Sirius’ jaw, featherlight but drawn out, his lips resting against his skin while he breathes through his nose in the same slow pattern as before.

He feels Sirius’ heartbeat against his back, fast but steady: a comforting rhythm that slowly carries Remus into unconsciousness. 

 

+1. 

Remus comes to and he knows he’s in the hospital wing. He’s never woken up after a full moon anywhere else, excluding the Shrieking Shack, but he remembers being there this morning, laying against Sirius’ chest and feeling more at home than ever before. 

He keeps his eyes closed, reveling in the memory of Sirius’ chest pressed against his back.

He feels something soft trailing up and down his arm, warm and gentle. He smiles, though he tries not to, and opens his eyes slowly. 

Sirius is sitting in the chair next to his bed, his eyes closed and his feet propped up. He’s slowly dragging his fingers along Remus’ arm, and Remus catches them in his hand when they reach his wrist.

Sirius’ eyes open and he smiles. “Hey,” he says quietly. “How are you?”

“Never better,” he says, and he’s surprised to find that he means it. Sitting here with Sirius, he feels safe and comfortable—even though he’d nearly ripped himself to shreds just hours before. 

Sirius’ smile only gets wider, and he rises from his chair to sit on the edge of Remus’ bed. “Pomfrey was worried. With your shoulder and all.”

Remus glances down to see that it’s healed for the most part, though it still looks bad. It’s definitely going to scar. No question.

“About what happened,” Sirius starts. 

“It’s okay,” Remus says quickly. He still wants to know what happened, but now right now. Right now, there’s something else he’d rather do. 

“Moony.”

“Really, Padfoot,” he insists. “It’s okay.”

“James feels guilty,” Sirius admits. 

That gets Remus’ attention. “What?”

Sirius shifts a little, his hand still enveloped in Remus’. He stares at them. “We were out running. You were heading towards the path into Hogsmeade. We stopped you from getting too far, but you put up a damn good fight. You’re stubborn no matter, Moony.” He laughs a little. “Anyway, Prongs kind of corralled you into a little alcove while Wormtail kept watch for any stray people. I had to bit your shoulder to get you to stop pushing so much.” 

Remus nods. “Thanks.”

“I feel guilty, too,” Sirius says quietly. 

Remus shakes his head. “Don’t. I appreciate it. Really. If I’d have done something—you know I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” 

“I know,” he says, moving closer. Sirius lets go of his hand and sets it on the other side of Remus’ pillow, leaning over him slightly.  
“Sirius,” Remus breathes. 

“Are you thinking about it again?” Sirius asks, his eyes on Remus’ lips.

Remus’ heart beats faster. He doesn’t know what Sirius is talking about at first, but then the kiss in the Shack comes back to him. Remus’ lips against Sirius’ jaw. The words _I was thinking about kissing you_ running through his head, and he nods. “Yes.”

And that’s all it takes for Sirius to lean down and connect their mouths, finally— _finally_ —kissing Remus.

Remus lifts his hand to the back of Sirius’ neck, curling into the soft hair at the nape. Sirius shifts, angling himself better and licking into Remus’ mouth. He makes a sound in the back of his throat that sends a jolt through Remus. 

He wraps his arms around Sirius’ back to pull him closer, almost on top of him, but Sirius pulls away a little. 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asks, breathless.

“No,” Remus gasps.

“Good. Because I’ve wanted to do this for fucking ever.”

Remus pulls him back in, a smile on his face. They kiss and kiss and kiss, their hands gently pulling hair and trailing up and down arms and backs, until there’s the quiet sound of someone clearing their throat.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, boys,” Madam Pomfrey says and Remus wants to die, “but Mr. Lupin needs to drink this.” She hands Remus a cup and he downs it quickly, trying to hide the look of disgust at the taste. “As you were,” she says with a small smirk, stepping back around the curtain. 

“Oh, God,” Remus groans.

Sirius laughs, settling against his chest. 

“Padfoot,” Remus says. “All those times you thought I wanted to hex you…”

Sirius looks up at him. “Really?” he asks, immediately catching on to what Remus is trying to say. “You wanted to kiss me every time? Fuck, Moony, if I’d known you were thinking the same thing…”

“The same thing?”

Sirius smiles at him softly. “The same thing,” he repeats. “I want to kiss you every time I look at you.”

Remus lets out a soft breath. “Do it.”

“Gladly,” Sirius says, leaning up to kiss him again before pulling away. “I’m kind of upset we didn’t get to make good use of that cupboard,” he says with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you thought about it in the comments and leave some kudos if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes and typos. the usual.


End file.
